A Horrid End but a New Start
by Misselliesgrandchild
Summary: A JR and Sue Ellen story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first shot at story writing so it may not be amazing but I hope you all enjoy this story about my favourite OTP to ever exist.

**Southfork 1987**

As she left Southfork JR almost felt a shiver down his spine. With her things Sue Ellen got into her car and said to JR the only words he wanted to hear at that moment. " I will always love you JR."

And with that she threw on her Chanel sunglasses and drove down the drive, tears in her eyes. She vigorously wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks from under her sunglasses. Sue Ellen kept telling herself she shouldn't be crying for him, he was never good for her. But Sue Ellen finally realised JR was the only other thing from John Ross who brought an ounce of happiness and joy to her life.

As he watched her, JR hoped she would see sense and turn that damn car around. But she just continued on down to what she called 'a new path in her life'. " I dont care JR, I'm sorry JR" he contined to mimic her as he ran inside uptoo his room. Once inside his room with the door locked JR quickly poured himself a fair amount of bourbon into his glass and drank it down in one gulp.

**Dallas, a week later**

Sue Ellen was in her hotel room, just sitting on the sofa. I hate life this quiet. She thought as she read her book with a cup of tea. John Ross hadn't even come by with Miss Ellie or Clayton or Bobby. Sue Ellen felt bad for telling John Ross to make up his mind so cruely. She understood that John Ross would have wanted to live with her but he needed his dad around too. Deep in thought Sue Ellen was shaken when the phone rang, she prayed it was John Ross.

"Hello?", she answered. Not knowing her heart was about to drop through her chest when JR replied.

"Hello darlin', I have to see you.."

"Go away and leave me alone JR!, I don't want to talk nor meet with you!"

"Please Sue Ellen!, You have no idea..."

Sue Ellen cut him short then. "JR unless this phone call is concerning my son!.."

"I think you mean our son Sue Ellen... and John Ross is fine he's just upset."

"I would like to speak to John Ross now, I have no reason to be talking to you."

"John Ross went out with Bobby and Christo..." again Sue Ellen had cut him short by asking where they were and when they'll be home. JR couldn't answer her questions so she hung up due to his long pause.

Sue Ellen lay on the sofa going deep into thought over JR, life at Southfork and what was best for John Ross. What if JR has changed? Will I ever see those beautiful sun rises at Southfork again? Is John Ross mad with me?

JR leaned back against the stair railing, picturing Sue Ellen waltzing in through the den or the dining hall holding John Ross' hand while carrying another small baby in her arms. I wish I treated her better during her pregnancy, through those terrible nine months. I'll make it all up to her, all the lies and throw backs!

JR was determined.


	2. Chapter 2

Southfork

An hour after the phone call

"Alright boys go and wash up for dinner, Grandma won' t appreciate mucky hands and dirty fingernails at the table!"

Bobby shouted as John Ross and Christopher raced up the stairs to see who could get there first. The three of them had been a long walk since early that morning around Southfork's outer acres, places the boys didn't even know existed. Bobby then started to walk up the stair case when he was met by JR.

"Well hi JR, John Ross is up stairs and we...". JR then cut Bobby off.

"Yeah Bob, later..". Bobby was confused at how quickly JR stopped him and then raced off.

"OH! Bob do me a favour and ehh tell Mama I may not be here for dinner"

"Alright, okay JR!"

"Where are you of to JR?" Bobby had to shout his question only to get no answer.

Bobby didn't know what JR 's plans were but he did know they involed a woman. Surely not that other woman, Sue Ellen has only just left him. Bobby thought to himself, really puzzled by all this. Little did Bobby know he was going to be introduced to a new sort of confused.

JR got into his Mercedes and sped on out down the driveway and headed for Dallas. He knew he had to get this off his chest before his Sue Ellen did anything she really didn't want to.

Meanwhile in Dallas

Sue Ellen had made another pot of tea. Rubbing her stomach Sue Ellen knew she was doing the right thing making plans to abort his baby, without anyone knowing. Sue Ellen had almost slipped to Bobby's wife, Jenna before Sue Ellen left Southfork that she was pregnant. Sue Ellen and Jenna had gotten very close since Jenna married Bobby. They knew everything about each others life. Sue Ellen also had to tell Jenna about her other man after Jenna practically held her against a wall in the horse barn the day after she saw them both out at dinner.

September, 1987

"You're lucky it wasn't Bobby in my seat seeing you have your tongue down that guys throat Sue Ellen!, Who even is he? and just what are you doing with him?"

"Oh Jenna please someone might here you!"

"And someone might or might not have saw you last night!, Come on Sue Ellen what's going on?"

"Well his name is Clint, Clint Ogden. I used to date him back in college and..."

"NO WAY!, Is this the Clint you introduced me to at the oil barons ball Sue Ellen?"

"Yes it is!, Jenna I need him! JR is never around anymore. I haven't been in the same bed with my husband for more than eight hours because he rolls in between two and three smelling of you and I both know who..". Sue Ellen voice started to tremble at the thought of that woman. That tramp.

"Are you sure you know what your doing Sue Ellen?, If you need me come to me okay!"

"Yeah Jenna, alright"

"I better go now Bobby will be wondering where I have got to. You remember what I said now, I'll see you at dinner"

"Bye Jenna.."

Sue Ellen slouched against the wall. Her head was spinning. She knew it was right to tell her best friend about Clint but not the fact she had been seeing him since almost the beginning of the year.

What a mistake I made sleeping with him twice in the last two months while he was getting it from somebody else. Sue Ellen suddenly was so angry with her self that she forgot the tea pot was piping hot and in fury Sue Ellen burned her hand while holding it by the body, not the handle.

"AHHH!" Sue Ellen screamed as the water turned her skin a deeper shade of red with every millisecond. Sue Ellen ran to the bathroom and ran the cold water at full speed and threw her hand under it. Around ten minutes passed and Sue Ellen winced as she wrapped up her hand in some cold cloth. She was about to clean up the mess in the kitchen when the door was knocked on rather firmly.

"Just what I need. Wonder who it is?" Sue Ellen said aloud as she sped over to the door.

Sue Ellen opened the door only to close it again the second she saw just who her guest was. Clint Ogden.

"Sue Ellen please!.. We have to talk... I need you! Sue Ellen are you there?... Are you listening?"

Clint continued begging at the door for another moment. Sue Ellen hoped he would give up and just leave but he didn't so she let him in.

"Thank you Sue Ellen.." Clint said taking reach for her shoulders Clint went in to kiss Sue Ellen. She quickly turned her whole body away from him and walked into the living room of her suite.

"What is it Clint?, Why are you here?, We have nothing to say to each other, though you have got some apologising to do after the way you..."

"Don't say it! I know what I done and I know that hurt you"

"You said Clint you would be there for me when I needed you!" Sue Ellen felt a sudden pain strike up her back, she winced and Clint took full notice of her reaching round with one hand to rub at the place Sue Ellen felt sore.

"Are you alright Sue Ellen?"

"I would be if you let me get on with things and leave". Sue Ellen said trying to cover up the emotion.

"I'll leave, if you come for dinner with me?". Clint said rather hopeful that Sue Ellen would come with him she had nothing better to do and he was sure Sue Ellen hadn't had it in sometime, Clint knew he was getting lucky.

"Alright I will. Where and when?"

Clint told her the details for a little Italian not far from the hotel and she smiled and noded continuously until she had edged Clint to the door.

"Goodbye Clint" Sue Ellen said practically shoving him out the door. Clint turned to Sue Ellen and grabbed her by the shoulders again only this time he held her with a force she couldn't break from. He held her tight and Sue Ellen squrimmed but Clint soon had his lips apon hers in no time.

Little did they know JR was coming out the elevator and walking along the corridor after paying money to the man at the front desk to tell him where his Sue Ellen was. JR arrived just on time to see Clint and Sue Ellen in the most passionate kiss he'd seen with his own eyes. He also saw Clints hands on Sue Ellen, that made JR cold. No way is she enjoying that, she looks terrified. JR thought noticing Sue Ellen moving Clints hands from her behind to down by his side. JR saw the look on Sue Ellen's face when she broke her and Clint apart. She definitely thought that was shit. Thought JR trying to hold in his laugh.

"Bye Sue Ellen, tonight! Don't forget" Clint said walking up the hallway a little to pleased with himself to notice JR standing pretending to look for his room keys and open door.

"I won't Clint, don't worry!" Sue Ellen said back a little out of breath closing the door.

Once Clint was inside the elevator JR made his move on down towards Sue Ellen's door.


	3. Chapter 3

JR knew he had to get through to her tonight or he would lose her forever. Something he knew he would regret. Why didn't I know about Clint? Thought JR as he reached up with a fist to knock on the door.

Sue Ellen had barely sat down and she had to get back onto her feet. She mumbled a few F words on the way to the door.

"What have you forgotten Clint.." Sue Ellen said as she opened the door oblivious as to whom was actually standing there.

"Sorry to burst your bubble darlin' but eh it's me" JR spouted as Sue Ellen gazed at him with dark eyes. JR barged into her hotel suite, if he didn't there was no way he would have even passed the threshold.

"Wait! hold on!" Sue Ellen shouted trying to grab him by the arm and throw him back out. JR was to quick. JR closed the door and locked it and threw Sue Ellen in the room a little more. He wanted to speak to her. He had to speak to her. Have an honest converstaion but before he could tell Sue Ellen to sit she started running toward the bathroom.

"GO AWAY!" Sue Ellen shouted from the behind locked bathroom door.

"Ah hell Sue Ellen come on honey, I.. WE have to talk! Do you have any idea how you've, I mean, we've hurt John Ross sugar?" JR tried to hold in his emotion and stay strong he knew Sue Ellen would reason if he brought their son into it.

Sue Ellen slouched and sat behind the bathroom door, her back was aching and so was her head. She hated hearing " darlin' " or " sugar " if they had been arguing it always made her slightly weaker. She knew as soon as she left Southfork she would have hurt John Ross. She also knew leaving to get back at JR was not the smartest decision she had ever made if Clint still hadn't left his wife.

JR, slouched against the outside of the bathroom door, tried for another 2 hours to get her out of the bathroom saying things like they could try again or they could move away for a while. Sue Ellen liked the idea of going away but she had the baby to think about first plus she wanted to hear an apology, a random statement of love. Sue Ellen knew JR didn't like to show that much emotion toward her but then something caught her attention.

"Sue Ellen I could sit here and wait for you to come out but I know I'd be waitin' a hell of a while, wouldn't I? But Sue Ellen you see I love you darlin' and I'm sorry, I really am. Hell am likely talkin' to the damn door right now, you probably don't wanna hear what I gotta say. So I'll leave, I'll walk away but if you come out that door before I go I will know you love me still. God please Sue Ellen.."

As JR made his way over to the suite door he turned when he heard the bathroom door creek. JR knew she didn't just open the door to see if he was truely gone. No she came out because she loved him as much as he loved her.

"JR, why?.. Why did you do everything to destroy me...us?" Sue Ellen broke down to the floor crying out loud as JR raced over to her. All JR wanted was to talk he didn't intend for Sue Ellen to have one of her crying escapades.

As Sue Ellen sat on the floor unable to stop the tears JR simply sat holding her. Comforting her. Making her know he was there for her. Like he had always been, he had just never proved it til now. JR craddled her, both hands wrapped around her like nothing could separate them. He sat stroking her hair, her face wipeing away her tears that wouldn't stop at any rate.

"Shhhh Sue Ellen, I'm here. You don't have to worry about anything". JR felt her tears through his shirt sleave, they felt as if they were stinging his skin then drawing blood. He knew they should hurt him. Suddenly JR felt a tear run down his cheek as Sue Ellen choaked up the living nightmares of she and JR's horrid hell of a marrige.

Sue Ellen didn't know why she had so many tears for this man. The man she named husband, lover and father of her only child. Well John Ross was no longer the only child to be known of anymore. Sue Ellen knew she had to tell JR about his baby. Sue Ellen only knew it was his because of how old it was, her and Clint hadn't been sleeping together for that long. 2 months long anyway. Clint wasn't even that good a lover he just took away the pain like vokda and bourbon or anything alcoholic did but she couldn't do that anymore. No. They hurt like hell in the mornings.

"JR?.. There's eh something I have to tell you..." Sue Ellen whisped amoungst whimpers and sobs as she lifted her head to look at him. He cupped the side of her face in his hand.

JR instantly knew she was going to tell him about Clint. Or at least he thought he did.

"What is it darlin'? Whatever it is we can fix it". JR said as he looked into Sue Ellen's red, weary eyes. He was a little more than shocked at what she had to say.

"JR, I'm... I'm.. we're gonna have a baby".


	4. Chapter 4

"A baby Sue Ellen?" JR shouted standing up from her leaving her on the floor.

"I thought you'd be happy?" Sue Ellen cried thinking about what she had just done. She swore wasn't going to tell anybody especially not JR. Sue Ellen was going to have this baby aborted simply because she didn't want to have another child with JR. She loved John Ross to death but another Ewing baby wasn't to be had.

"How are you sure that child is mine Sue Ellen?"

"What on earth do you mean? ofcourse it's yours!". Shouted Sue Ellen rising from the floor and reaching for her back that was aching in pain from being curled up on the floor over JR thighs.

"Oh really Sue Ellen? Then what was Clint Ogden doing here kissing you and asking you out to dinner? Does he know about this...well Sue Ellen?". JR was more than upset that this had happened. He had no idea how badly this would hurt. Sure he would have been able to take the Clint thing but a baby.

They both sat in silence for an hour. JR was thinking things over and over whereas Sue Ellen sat back down on the floor and felt her little tummy wondering what on earth it was she was going to do with JR and with this baby. How on earth would JR allow her to abort it now. Me and my big mouth. Sue Ellen thought.

All JR needed was for Sue Ellen to say no Clint didn't know about any of this. JR let go a sigh of relief as she said:

"Clint doesn't know about any of this...". Sue Ellen let go of more tears. She felt each and every one go down her cheeks just as she felt him coming closer and closer pulling her up toward.

"Let go of me JR, please!". Sue Ellen said not wanting to be comforted by him. "PLEASE JR!"

JR had Sue Ellen by the arm, a tight grasp on it. He wasn't going to let go not this time. Not anymore. He led Sue Ellen to the couch kicking and screaming. Pleading and begging. JR, guiding her by the hips, sat Sue Ellen apon his lap and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, touching her face with ever chance.

"Sue Ellen darlin' if this baby truley is mine we could make all better, couldn't we? I mean yeah sure, I have some making up to do I admit that but I also need some explanations too don'tcha think?"

"Ye... yes you do but I'm really tired JR and I just...". Before Sue Ellen could finish JR interupted her.

"Would you like me to make you some tea, draw you a bath maybe I mean, it's least I could do. I am the cause of you missing your date with good old lover boy Clint". JR said playfully as he raised his arms and wrapped them around Sue Ellen's back making shivers run up her spine.

Sue Ellen let out a slight giggle as JR moved his hands up and down her back, tickling her and made more comments on Clint. He hadn't heard her laugh in what felt like forever. He always got a good laugh himself when Sue Ellen laughed. She was a little more than surprised with JR's next move. He had his lips apon hers.

Sue Ellen felt strange, weird like it was her first ever kiss. Not passionate. Not demanding but gentle and sweet. This was the type of kiss that made Sue Ellen feel loved and not taken advantage of. The type that made JR want to never let go of her, hold her forever, protect her. Sue Ellen suddenly moved away, up off JR's knee and running towards the bedroom.

"Sue Ellen wait I never meant... I didn't mean to..I?". JR ran up behind her before she could close the door.

"You can't keep doing this to me JR you honestly can't I won't have it!" Sue Ellen whimpered out punching his chest as her came closer and closer.

JR grabbed her fists on her last punch, which was taken quite sorely. He pulled her tight and simply let her cry out in anger. He stroked her hair. Her hair, it always smelled like Chanel no.5, to JR it did anyway. So sweet and just divine. How JR used to love taking her out to dinner then dancing or a show and coming home to have a little fun, then in the mornings having her hair against his chest, so soft. It was dream-like.

After another ten minutes went passed Sue Ellen raised her head from JR's shoulder making him come back from his little day dream. Sue Ellen began edging him towards the door.

"Go put on some tea, I'll be right out". Sue Ellen said most steadly yet quiet. She placed a kiss on his cheek then. Making JR smile and her grin.

"Why the sudden change of heart darlin'?"

"Because if you promise to change you ways, this will work out just fine". Sue Ellen said, sounding so hopeful. She knew this was the right thing to do.

She closed the bedroom door behind him as he walked to the kicthen with a spring in his step.

"Last chance JR, She gave you it and this time there's no messing up". JR whispered to himself heading for the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Ten minutes later Sue Ellen emerged from the bedroom in a white night gown and matching robe to find JR slouched on the couch with some popcorn he'd found in one of the cupboards. She was amused at how she'd never seen him so relaxed. Sue Ellen wished he was more like this at home.

"Come on honey the tea is gettin' cold!" JR said without turning round to look at her.

"Alright, alright. I am pregnant you know I'm not as fast as I was a few months ago". Sue Ellen walked over to the couch and asked JR to move his legs so she could sit on the other half. JR raised his arms and told her to come and sit with him. Sue Ellen accepted and JR put his arms round her as they lay together on the couch.

"We haven't done this in a long time Sue Ellen, Oh how I've missed you"

"JR I've missed you too and erm thanks for the popcorn, where did you find it?" Sue Ellen said as she took a piece from his hand.

"Oh just in the cupboard. Our maid for this room always fills the kitchen with stuff like that incase we are ever in for the weekened. Haven't you ever noticed darlin'?"

"No, I just always thought the cupboards 'magical filled themselves'!". Sue Ellen said using her fingers to show her use of inverted commas for the sarcasm.

Instead of saying something funny JR just looked at Sue Ellen's figure against his. Nightgowns always flattered her petite figure. As he looked her up and down he looked to where his hand rested on her stomach. Their baby. JR knew he had to grow up now and really become something his daddy would be proud of. A man who looked after his wife and chidren.

Sue Ellen felt comfortable, yet she could feel JR's eyes all over her. She didn't mind, she always adored it for the oddest reasons. Sue Ellen took JR's hand in hers and pushed him to sit up. She was ready to kiss him again. This time more passionately and just more everything.

JR didn't know what Sue Ellen was for doing. His heart was racing. He was making all sorts of bad "she's going to"s in his mind. She's gonna throw me out. She's gonna hit me. She's gonna say she can't be with me isn't she, I can see it she is. JR was thinking the worst until Sue Ellen broke the silence.

"JR I want you to kiss me... please. I want a total clean slate, a fresh start..."

"What a perfect way to start a new sugar". JR said leaning in to kiss Sue Ellen. He cupped her face with his hands. She had closed her eyes and just as JR placed his lips over hers the door was knocked on.

"Well shit fire, someone has perfect timing!". JR said a little angry yet with laughter in his voice.

"Ohh damn". Sue Ellen silently murmered under her breath not wanting JR to hear her at all. What if it's Clint, she thought.

"I'll get it Sue Ellen it might be Bobby or Mama. I have no idea why they'd be out at this time though". Said JR a little confused.

"JR what if it's Clint though, I won't talk to him! Really I won't!". Shouted Sue Ellen as she watched JR walking to the door. Fuck he's opened it, Damn it. Breathing heavily, Sue Ellen didn't want JR to answer the door.

"What do you want?". Said JR with a rather firm tone. JR only opened the door a little and stood with both arms blocking Clint from entering.

"It's Clint! You must be thee JR Ewing , am I right? You better not be upsetting my Sue Ellen JR! Is that why she missed dinner I take it?". Clint was furious, he knew something was up with Sue Ellen. He should have come to check up on her eariler.

"Hold up there cowboy, your Sue Ellen! Your Sue Ellen huh? Last time I checked I was the one married to her you smug little bastard!"

"Ho, is that right JR?, She hasn't told you she's terrified of you? Hasn't innocent, little Sue Ellen told about her confiding in me huh? She doesn't love you JR she loves me and always has! and I think you've known that all your terrible life!". Shouted Clint sounding so smug that JR took a fist to his face crashing him to the ground.

"Yeah well did you know that Sue Ellen is having MY child, huh Clint?, What has superman finally no words left?"

"JR!, Why tell him that?! He wasn't to know!". Sue Ellen watched as JR slammed the door on Clint, who was still on the ground, then she ran to bedroom and cried as she'd passed the door frame. She just sat on the bed with her hands held tight against her face.

JR knew he was in the wrong. He knew Sue Ellen didn't want Clint knowing at all. He headed towards Sue Ellen knowing she would likely punch him. He was mentally preparing for that. As he walked towards her she took her hands away from her face and asked for a hug.

"At least we know he won't be bothering you after that, huh?". JR sat by her side, on the bed, and held her as tight as he could.

"Upset or not Sue Ellen you always give a good hug darlin'." JR felt her giggle and raise her head. She looked so tired. She had been through so much just in the one day.

"Come on sugar, lets get you to bed huh?"

"Only if you come with me". Sue Ellen didn't want to get all loved up, no, she just wanted warm arms around her.

"Alright". JR said giving her a kiss on the cheek as they stood up to turn down the sheets.


End file.
